The German patent application DE 10 2012 106 096 A1 discloses a cam phaser with a hydraulic valve which includes a bore hole with shoulders and operating connections originating from the bore hole. A pressure balanced hollow piston is axially moveable within the bore hole, wherein the hollow piston with a first external diameter is moveable within a bore hole section that has a sealing tolerance and the hollow piston has an enveloping surface with a large outer exterior diameter in a portion a first operating connection wherein the large outer diameter is adjacent to the first outer diameter and the hollow piston has an enveloping surface with a small outer diameter in a portion of the other operating connection, wherein a respective inlet edge and a respective outlet edge originate from each of the two enveloping surfaces. The two inlet edges are oriented away from each other and the outlet edges are oriented towards each other so that a supply pressure introduced into a cavity of the hollow piston contacts a projected circular surface on one side which is formed by the small outer diameter so that a force becomes effective in an axial direction, whereas the supply pressure loads a projected annular surface which is formed by the large exterior diameter minus the first exterior diameter in order to provide a cam phaser with a hydraulic valve, wherein the two operating connections are axially adjacent on one side relative to the pressure medium connection of the hydraulic valve. The proposed hydraulic valve is only producible with significant complexity.